1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus adjustment device and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is heretofore known in which a plurality of pixels for focus detection are provided in an imaging device and the output of the pixels is used as the basis to detect the deviation amount of an image plane by an optical system thereby to detect the focal state of the optical system (e.g., JP2007-189312A).